Shades of Gray
by Robinton
Summary: Sometimes the solution is neither light nor dark, but a subtle shade of gray. In this way Harry goes about the task of defeating Voldemort. The War Has Begun! Later, Rommance between Harry and GinnyRon and Hermione. Set after Sixth Year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is an all inclusive disclaimer for this and all following chapters of this story, _Shades of Gray_. Any content that you recognize is the property of J.K. Rowling and/or Bloomsbury Books. Mrs. Rowling is the creator to these fine characters. However, the General plot as well as the original Characters are mine.**

**A/N: Hi, this is my first attempt at a more action oriented story. If you are looking for something with a little more rommance I suggest that you try _The Last Thing to Mend_. Current readers: I'll try to update that soon. Okay, enough plugging. I really hope that you enjoy. This is my second attempt at a Fan Fic. So, go forth and read! Have fun! Once you are done,PLEASE REVIEW. It doesn't have to be a long review or anything, although I love those. The more you review the more that I will update. So without further ado I give you...**

_

* * *

_

Chapter One

_Breaking Point_

It was a dark night. Fog was spreading over the land despite the summer heat. But, this fog had nothing to do with the weather. It was just another sign, a sign of the dementors, a sign of Voldemort.

Harry sat in his room at number 4 privet drive. He sat facing the window, exuding a sense of outer calm. However, on the inside Harry was screaming. Everyone that he had gotten too close to was gone. That was it! Voldemort needed to pay! His parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, everyone that Harry had trusted had eventually gotten hurt.

He couldn't allow this to go on. Who could be next? Ron? Hermione? Ginny? With this last thought Harry's insides grew cold. He could not let anything happen to her. He needed to protect her, and there was only one way to do that. Voldemort must die!

Harry stood up and began to pace around his room. He needed advice. He needed the kind of advice that few could give him, especially at 2:45 in the morning. But, there was one man who could give Harry precisely the help he needed. He pulled parchment and a quill toward him. He dipped his quill in an ink bottle sitting on his desk and began to write.

_Dear Alastor,_

_It is time to start. Please come and meet me as soon as you can. I can't write what I wish in a letter. Meet me soon._

_Harry_

Harry reached across the desk and coaxed Hedwig from her perch. He tied the letter to her leg and opened the window for her to take off. She disappeared silently into the night. There was nothing else that Harry could do now. Not tonight anyway.

Harry walked back to his bed and threw himself upon the sheets. He reached onto his bedside table and picked up a potion bottle. He drank the contents before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning to a muffled thump in his room. Harry kept his eyes closed while he attempted to discern the situation. He thought he knew where the noise came from. He leaped from his bed and drew his wand in one fluid motion. He swept it over his head to point it at his would be attacker. However, he stopped-mid motion, his face breaking out into a smile. "Moody," he said, "You are here." 

"Yeah," Moody growled, "You wanted to talk to me about something Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry, "Its time to start."

"So you said," replied Moody, "But as to what you want to start I do not know,"

"The attack on Voldemort."

"I surmised as much. But, that simply begs the question, how are you expecting to go about this task?"

"That is why I called you. I am going to go on the offensive, the serious offensive. Many say that they deserve a trial, and they do. But considering that many of Voldemort's supports have already had their trial and have simply been broken out of Azkaban I believe that we can circumvent that step."

"I agree. But you didn't answer my question, what are you planning?"

"I'll save that for later," replied Harry, "Once everyone is in a single room. I don't want to have to explain this more than once."

"Fine," snapped Moody. "Where are we going?"

Harry walked over to his trunk and pulled out a long cloak. "London , among other places, and this is something that I need to take care of myself." he replied. Harry whipped the cloak over his shoulders and pulled up the hood, obscuring his face.

"Wait," said Moody, "One last thing."

"What?" asked Harry.

"Why did you get me first? Why not tell Weasley or Granger?"

"Simple, they don't understand," replied Harry. Moody cocked an eyebrow at him and he continued, "Sometimes the answer is neither light nor dark but a subtle shade of gray." With that Harry walked out of the front door.

* * *

Harry sat on the Knight Bus speeding towards London. He tried not to think about future battles, future deaths. He tried not to think about all of the things that he would have to do. Harry just starred out of the window not really looking at the blurs that flew past the windows. 

The Knight Bus slowed to a stop in the crowded streets of London. Harry got out and slipped down an old Alley to what appeared to be an out of commission telephone booth. Not Diagon Alley, just a minor pit stop. Harry hoped that this would not take long.

Harry picked up the telephone and said, "Harry Potter here to see Rufus Scrimegeour, Minister of Magic."

The lift took him underground and he departed into the marble halls of the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

**A/N: So... What do you think? I really hope that you like it. Well, now that you have read, I would be eternally greatful if you would PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Robinton**


	2. A Trip to London

**A/N: Hey, I just got done with this chapter so I am uploading it now. Please Read and Review. Thansk a lot for the couple of Reviews that I have recieved. The more that you review the quicker that I write. So here is chapter two.**_

* * *

_

Chapter Two

_A Trip to London_

Harry walked calmly through the entrance of the Ministry of Magic, his footfalls resounding against the marble floors and high ceiling. There were few people there, most being at home at this early hour. However, Harry could see an old witch in a violet cloak walking leisurely towards her office with a box of doughnuts and a cup of steaming coffee. There was also a rather aggravated looking wizard dressed in maroon who was hurrying toward one of the fireplaces that lines the walls.

Harry approached the security desk and lowered his hood. "I was asked to present my wand for a search," said Harry to a tired looking guard.

The guard nodded in response and said, "Name."

"Harry Potter," he replied.

The guard looked up from the parchment in front of him in mild surprise. "Is it now," he said performing the familiar glance towards Harry's scar. "I'm going to be needing your wand," the guard said. Harry handed over his wand for examination and had it promptly returned to him. "Okay, and one last thing," the guard said.

"What?" asked Harry.

"What is your full name?" the guard asked. This time he held out a large sneakoscope.

"Harry James Potter."

"Okay," said the guard, "Everything seems to be in order here. An' by the way, sorry to trouble you but with You-Know-Who and the like about we had to increase security."

"No problem," replied Harry.

"Now step through the secrecy sensors and make your way to the Minister's office."

Harry walked between a pair of large, silver poles but then turned back to the guard. "Where is the minister's office?" he asked.

"Just a moment," said the guard, "I know that it's in one of these drawers. Ah, here." The guard took out a blue ball the size of a large marble and handed it to Harry.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" asked Harry.

"Just say the place you want to go and throw it in the air."

"Thanks."

"No problem," replied the guard before turning back to help a young witch on the other side of his desk.

Harry looked at the small sphere in his hand with interest. He threw it into the air and said, "Office of the Minister of Magic."

The sphere glowed brightly and began to hover at Harry's eye level, and said in a pleasant female voice, "Right this way Mr. Potter." It then began to float down the corridor, presumably toward the Minister's office.

The sphere stopped in front of a large oak door with a bronze plaque that read, _Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic. _The sphere then said, "Goodbye Mr. Potter," and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

Two hours later Harry walked out of Rufus Scrimgeour's Office with full emancipation from the Dursleys and, after a short test, an apparition license. It was quite easy, especially once the reporters that Harry had owled arrived. It seems that the Minister didn't want it getting out that he had impeded Harry's efforts in fighting Voldemort.

Harry walked out of the Ministry to the Alley. He stood in the shadows shirking the light of the day. Harry pulled up his hood to obscure his face and drew his wand. He turned on his heel and with a pop he was in front of the Leakey Cauldron.

Harry walked inside and the familiar sights of the wizarding world greeted him. Tom, the old, gnarled innkeeper, was serving drinks from behind a bar. There was a group of witches sitting by the fire and sipping at large drinks with colorful umbrellas in them. There was also a pair of wizards at the bar discussing the latest Death Eater sightings and drinking brandy.

For once Harry was saved the continual glances at his scar. The hood on his cloak hid his face, and his scar, from view. However, Tom was glancing at him suspiciously. Harry assumed that it was because he was blocking the door. He quickly strode toward the back of the shop and out into the ally.

While taking out his wand Harry reflected that it might be his appearance that was alarming. The wizarding world was afraid. Harry had hidden his face and these days those with something to hide are someone to fear.

Harry walked down the street, looking for a particular store. He found it easily. Brightly lit and covered in flashing signs, it was a beacon drawing in all of those around it. Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

Harry glided through the store. Throngs of children dragged their parents from display to display. Loud bangs and crashes resounded off of the walls. People were turning into various creatures right and left due to free samples. The entire store gave off an air of barely suppressed chaos. Harry expected nothing less from Fred and George.

Harry walked over to a witch wearing staff robes overseeing the skiving snackboxes. "Where can I fine the Weasley brothers?" asked Harry.

The girl turned to him and glared at him suspiciously, taking in his odd appearance. "Why?" she asked warily.

"I need to see them," said Harry taking down his hood.

A look of comprehension came over the employee's face. This was not the first time that Harry had visited them. He was, after all, their silent partner and he had a full intention of overseeing his investment. "Of course sir," she said hastily, "If you would go wait in the stockroom they will be with you right away."

Harry nodded and turned his back on her to await his cohorts. They appeared in the stockroom minutes later. They each were wearing robes with a giant letter on it. Fred's had an 'F' while George's had a 'G'.

"So, Harry. What brings you here," said Fred.

"Especially looking so grim," added George,

"You're right," replied Fred, "He does look grim. Lighten up Harry before we have to cast a cheering charm on you."

"And you don't want that," said George.

"Yeah," replied Fred, "It would take away your whole mystique. The brooding, dangerous, 'stay away from me I have a burden to bear and I want to bear it alone' thing that you have going on."

"Yeah," said George, "The girls love a martyr. You must be beating them away with a stick. However, you may want to stay away from our cheering charms. They tend to leave some nasty side effects."

"We had some other business to do when that particular lesson was taught," said Fred.

"Did Ron ever get rid of those boils?" asked George.

"Don't know," said Fred, "Hey, I told you, nasty side effects."

"But, it was his own fault," explained George, "He was moping around doing nothing. We had to do something.

"Seriously though," said Fred, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I have some stuff to discuss with you. What are you doing for Lunch?"

"Nothing," said Fred.

"Why don't you meet me at Antonio's," said Harry, "Round noon."

"What?" Fred said, "Never heard of it."

"Oh," said Harry, "It's a muggle restaurant, really good Italian."

"Hold on," said Fred, "Why do you know muggle restaurants?"

"Long story," said Harry.

"We have time," replied George.

"I had a date there once," muttered Harry.

"What did I tell you," shouted George, "The ladies love a martyr."

"Wait!" said Fred, "When did you have time to go on a date?"

"Well," began Harry, "The summer before fourth year Dudley had a date." Seeing the Twin's astonished faces he continued, "Shocking, I know. I don't think that she knew him that well. She was really nice. I think that he got the date under false pretenses."

"Obviously," muttered George.

"Anyway," Harry continued, "She came to Privet Drive and they were going to go into London. So, Dudley was a bit of a creep and tried to pull something with her. I still don't know what it was. And, well, you know how I have always had, um, a 'saving people thing'?"

"No!" gasped George.

"Really Harry? I've had no idea!" shouted George, equally astonished.

"So," said Harry, "I heard her yell and I went into Dudley's room. I pulled him off of her and I took her out of the house. She said that she should have expected something. She was really strong. I was amazed. I thought that she would completely break down. We both had to leave so she suggested that we go to London together. It was her idea to call it a date. But, anyway, that is where we went."

"Okay," said George, "So what ever happened to this girl?"

"We decided that we didn't really like each other that way. I still talk to her sometimes. Her name is Allison."

When Harry finished his story both twins erupted into laughter, "Only you, Harry," said Fred, gasping for air, "Can play the hero only to end up on a date and then be too noble to lead her on and end up with another friend."

"But, why do we have to go to this restaurant?" asked George.

"Well, it's the only restaurant that I know of in muggle London and I do not want to be overheard. By the way, don't tell anyone where you are going. Oh, and here," said Harry, conjuring a map.

"What?" gasped Fred. Harry just looked at him curiously. "How can you do magi? You are under age!" shouted Fred.

"I went and got myself emancipated," said Harry. "It means that I am now legally an adult and can therefore do magic. I got it from the minister this morning," Harry said in response to the twin's looks of incredulity. "So I'll see you there?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Fred, regaining his bearings, "Yeah, We'll see you there."

"Okay," Harry replied and he threw up his hood and walked out of the back of the shop.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? I REALLY hope that you did. I'm sorry that it wasn't too long. I was going to put the meeting with the twins in there but I decided to get this to you quicker instead. I hope you don't mind. I hope to update tommorow. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Robinton**


End file.
